A New Life
by BabyXtreme
Summary: Elizabeth's life was turned upside down when she came home and found her family dead. She has to start a new life with a biological father that she has never met and start life at a new school she's never seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe, I do however own anyone and anything you don't recognize.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth rolled over in her new bed and stared at the canopy over her head. She could not believe everything that had happened to her over the past few days. She had gotten home from a friends house to find her mother, stepfather and two younger half brothers dead. Elizabeth had seen no outward sign as to why four completely healthy people would die. She had been even more surprised when Ministry officials had informed her that it had been the killing curse that had been the cause of their deaths. About an hour ago Ministry officials had dropped her off at the home of her biological father.

"So this is my new home." Elizabeth said to herself as she looked around her new room. Her new room was larger than her parents master suite in her old house. Her mahogany king sized bed was centered in the room and rested on a black rug. All of the furniture in her room was mahogany. The rest of the floor was covered in a dark blue carpet that matched her curtains and bed sheets. Elizabeth had just rolled off her new bed and had opened the french doors that led to her balcony when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"So you're my half sister." The young man leaning against her door jam said when Elizabeth answered the door.

"I guess." Elizabeth said looking at him.

"You guess." The young man said as he entered her room with a smirk. "Let's get this straight. A Malfoy never guesses."

"Please come in." Elizabeth said sarcastically as she closed the door and turned to face her visitor.

"A Malfoy always knows for certain. My name is Draco." Draco said ignoring her comment. "Your half brother."

"No kidding." Elizabeth said as she raising an eyebrow. "Listen, I don't like people talking down to me. It's a bit annoying and it tends to make me mad."

"Well," Draco replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing right now." Elizabeth said smiling sweetly as she headed to one of the chairs that was off to the right of her room and took a seat.

Sitting in the chair opposite of her Draco looked at her skeptically, "What do you mean right now?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied lifting her right hand and looking at her nails.

"Listen, we are going to have to learn to get along. Father is throwing a dinner party in your honor tomorrow evening and you have a lot to do before then." Draco said as he sat back and eyed her suspiciously.

"A lot to do?" Elizabeth asked. "What do I have to do?"

"We will have to go and get you a formal robe, and show you proper etiquette for the dinner party and get other necessary items." Draco answered.

"All right." Elizabeth said as she stood up. "Let's go get started then."

"By tomorrow you'll be perfect." Draco said as he stood up, took her hand and lead her out of the room.

_"I think he's worried." _Elizabeth thought to herself as they headed out the door. _"Maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth shut. I'm still going to get him back though."_

The following evening Elizabeth sat in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was not surprised when the mirror voiced its opinion: "You look lovely dear."

"Thanks." Elizabeth answered. Her waist length dark brown hair had been curled and piled elegantly on top of her head. A few pieces of hair had had been curled and left hanging down her back and around her face. The light pink and white eye shadow around her hazel eyes went with her new pink robe perfectly. Although her new robe was not skin tight it hugged her body perfectly until it reached her waist where the material just hung loosely to the floor. The wrists of her robe hung down to her waist and got tighter as they reached her shoulders. The toes of her white heels peeked out from under her robe.

"Come in." Elizabeth said as she turned to her door when she heard a knock.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as he entered her room with his black robe billowing behind him.

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked towards him with her head held high and her shoulders pulled back just like Narcissa had showed her earlier that morning.

"Good." Draco said as he studied her walk and found it to be perfect. As he offered her his arm he said: "Let's go."

"I had kind of hoped that I would get to meet my father before tonight." Elizabeth said as she and Draco headed downstairs.

"Father is a really busy person. You'll get to meet him right now." Draco said as they headed towards the parlor. "Guests will be arriving in fifteen minutes and father needs to go over a few items with us."

When they entered the parlor Elizabeth stopped just inside the door and starred in shock. Narcissa looked lovely in a deep purple robe that was just as form fitting as Elizabeth's and it showed off Narcissa's body nicely, but that wasn't what surprised her. What had surprised Elizabeth was Lucius. Lucius stood behind the chair his wife sat in and although the black robe he wore looked expensive, that was not what had surprised her. What had surprised her was that with his platinum blond hair and steel gray eyes he looked like an older version of Draco, but she saw nothing of herself in him.

"I had hoped you would inherit something from me." Lucius said as he stepped out from behind his wife. "But you apparently have inherited your looks from you mother."

"I was thinking the same thing." Elizabeth said as she looked up into Lucius's eyes.

"You are to be on your best behavior tonight." Lucius said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Draco and Narcissa have schooled you on proper behavior and etiquette."

"Yes sir." Elizabeth answered as she unconsciously stood up straighter. "I will try not to disappoint you."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Lucius said as he turned to look at his wife and son. Draping his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder he continued: "Now, starting off we will greet guests in the entrance hall. I will of course be at the head of line, Narcissa you shall be on my right, Draco you will be next to your mother and Elizabeth you shall be next to Draco.

Elizabeth listened to everything Lucius said and tried to take it all in. When he finished speaking she got in her place in line. As the first guest entered she placed a large smile on her face and greeted them.

"You must have been excited when you found out that Mr. Malfoy was your father." Elizabeth turned with a confused look and faced the young woman that had spoken to her. The young woman extended her hand and continued: "My name is Pansy Parkinson. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also." Elizabeth said as she took the hand offered to her and shook it. "I'm sorry, I've met so many people this evening that I've either completely forgotten peoples names or I've put the wrong name to the wrong face."

"I'll bet it's confusing." Pansy said smiling as they took a seat in a couple of chairs that were in the parlor where everyone had gathered after dinner. "You did great during dinner though."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling as she leaned back into her chair.

"Do you know how to dance?" Pansy asked Elizabeth as Lucius entered the room and tapped his wine glass with Narcissa at his side.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied as she turned towards Lucius.

"That's good." Pansy answered in a whisper as everyone else quieted down. "We're about to be led to the ballroom."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth said as Lucius made the announcement then took Narcissa's hand and led her out of the parlor.

"Elizabeth." Draco said as he reached the two young women and extended his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she took his arm and they followed the adults out of the room.

"You have to make sure to dance with everyone." Draco said as he led Elizabeth through the first dance. "You can not afford to look like you favor one guy over another unless you intend to date them."

"Your kidding right?" Elizabeth asked as they spun around the dance floor.

"No." Draco answered. "Witches and wizards will do anything to get into the Malfoy family so you have to be careful."

"Got it." Elizabeth said as Draco dipped her. When she had straightened up she asked: "Suppose I get stuck dancing with someone who can't dance and they keep stepping on my toes, how do I get rid of him?"

Draco smirked and said: "Motion to me or father from behind the person's back and we'll try and cut in."

"Okay." Elizabeth said giving Draco her first genuine smile since she had arrived. "I can do the same for you if you like."

"We'll see." Draco said smiling as he escorted her off the dance floor. "I will let father know about our arrangement. Make sure he's not busy when you signal him."

"Thank you Draco." Elizabeth said as he led her to Pansy and the other young women who all sat up straighter as they approached.

"I am entrusting my sister to you ladies." Draco said as Elizabeth took a seat next to Pansy. "Take care of her."

"We'll take care of her Draco." Pansy said as she patted Elizabeth's leg. "Don't worry about a thing she's in good hands."

A few hours later Elizabeth had danced with all the young men and she had even danced with most of the older gentlemen. She learned quickly that Draco would save her from the young men, but Lucius would save her from both the young men and the older gentlemen. If Lucius could not cut in on the older gentlemen then she would have to suffer through the dance since neither Draco or Elizabeth wanted to offend Lucius's friends. At the moment she was sitting in a chair. She had taken off her shoes under her dress and was flexing her toes. She had just finished dancing with Goyle, Lucius and Draco had been dancing with other women so she had to suffer through the dance and her toes were paying the price.

"May I have this dance?" A male voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled as she slipped her feet back in her shoes. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa had all drilled into her that she was not to refuse a dance, so she replied: "Of course."

"So your Lucius's daughter." The man said as he led her to the dance floor and put his right arm around her waist and took her right hand in his left.

"Yes." She replied as they began to dance. "May I ask you your name?"

"Severus Snape." He replied as they spun around the dance floor. "I'm the potions professor at Hogwarts."

"Potions." Elizabeth said her eyes lighting up. "I love potions."

"Do you?" Professor Snape asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes it was my favorite subject at Beaubaxtons." Elizabeth replied. "I hope I received good enough grades to be accepted into the advanced potions class."

"I'm sure you did. Lucius is excellent at potions and I'm sure you must have inherited your expertise at potions from hi…" Professor Snape screwed up his eyes and stumbled a little.

Elizabeth was about to ask if he was all right when Draco arrived and asked: "May I cut in? Father says he needs to talk to you about something Professor."

"Of course Draco." Professor Snape said. He bowed to Elizabeth before saying: "If you'll excuse me."

"Is he all right?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Lucius and Snape exit the ballroom into the garden.

"He's fine." Draco said as he took her in his arm and begun to spin her around the dance floor. "I think every guy here is jealous of me for being the one that you've danced the most with."

"You're the one that told me to make sure I didn't favor anyone over anyone else." Elizabeth said looking up at Draco as another song started. "Besides, I'm sure the girls feel the same way about me."

"May I have this dance?" A black haired young man asked as he tapped Draco on his shoulder.

"Of course Blaise." Draco said as he placed Elizabeth's hand into Blaise's. "I have to go find Millicent, I promised her this dance."

Elizabeth had danced with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott before people began to leave. By the time the last person had left it was a quarter to four in the morning.

A week later Narcissa took Draco and Elizabeth to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. They first stopped at Madam Malkins to buy new school robes. After they had received their new robes, they went to Florish and Blott's to purchase their schoolbooks. Their last stop had been Quality Quidditch. When Elizabeth mentioned that she wanted to try out for her house quidditch team Draco bought her a new broom.

"I love my new Firefly." Elizabeth said as she put her arm through Draco's "Thank you so much."

The Firefly was the newest edition to the Firebolt line. The Firefly was smaller, lighter and faster than any other current model. The only downside was that the Firefly had been designed specifically for females and didn't perform nearly as well for males.

"Your welcome." Draco said smiling down at her. "The Holyhead Harpies swear by them."

"Oh a joke shop." Elizabeth said as she stopped in front of a window. "Can we go in? I love joke shops."

"I'm sorry we don't have time." Draco said as he pulled her away from the store.

"If you'll wait here." Draco said as he led her to a table at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor and motioned for a waitress. "Mother and I have to stop at a store and take care of something for father. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth waited for a few minutes before she stood up and headed back to the joke shop. She stopped outside of the window and read the words painted on the glass out loud: "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Yup." Elizabeth turned and looked at the young red head. "My brother's own this shop."

"Really." Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Yea, Why don't you come in and look around? I'm Ginny by the way." Ginny said as she opened the door and led Elizabeth in to the store.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth said as she entered the store and looked around.

"Hey Gin." Elizabeth looked at the two red headed young men headed for Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys, this is Elizabeth." Ginny answered. Turning to Elizabeth she continued. "Elizabeth these are my older twin brothers Fred and George."

"Wow," Elizabeth said as she shook their hands. "Your young."

"We had financial support from a friend." Fred said.

"What can we help you with?" George asked.

"I have a couple of problems." Elizabeth said smiling. "I haven't played a prank on anyone since I left Beubaxtons. I owe my brother, he should be easy to get. I also want to start my career at Hogwarts with a bang."

"George catch me I'm going to faint." Fred said as he fell into his brother's arms.

"Your perfect." George said as he stood his brother up. "To bad you didn't get transferred to Hogwarts sooner. You would have been the younger sister we never had."

"HEY!" Ginny exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips a smile twitching at her lips.

"No offense Gin." George said. "We love you, but you were never willing to cause mischief with us just to get on Filch's nerves."

"Just because you will be continuing where we left off," Fred said. "We're willing to give you a thirty percent discount on anything you need."

"Definitely." George said. "And if you don't get caught you get forty percent off your next order."

"Great." Ginny said smiling as she turned to Elizabeth. "Will you let me know when you plan to do whatever your going to do? I don't want to get caught in it."

"Hey," George said smiling. "If you catch Ginny or our younger brother Ron we'll make it fifty percent off."

"Great, here's what I'll need." Elizabeth said laughing as she started to write down a list of items she thought she could use.

"Great." Fred said as he read over the list that Elizabeth gave him. "We carry all of it. Well, our own versions anyway, but they work the same way with similar results."

"Can I pay for them now and can you deliver them to me at Hogwarts?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out some coins. "I don't think my family will be to happy with me if they find out what I'm doing. Plus I don't want my brother to have any warning. I promised I'd get him and I intend to keep that promise."

"Our mom's the same way." Fred said as he took the coins. "We'll send them with Ginny so you can get them faster."

"Plus if we send it through mail, McGonigall may confiscate it." George said.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said as she looked out the window and saw Draco and Narcissa walk by. "I wish I could see more, but I have to go."

"Okay." George said as they headed to the front door. "If you ever need anything just let us know."

"Bye." All three Weasleys said as she left.

"Bye." Elizabeth said as she headed back towards Quality Quidditch.

When she got to the ice cream parlor ten minutes later she could tell that they were both a little annoyed.

"Where were you?" Draco asked trying to stay calm.

"I went back to Quality Quidditch." Elizabeth said as she held up a bag from Quality Quidditch. "I wanted a kit to take care of my new broom."

"Oh." Draco said as he visibly calmed. Dropping his arm on her shoulder she said: "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please review if you do. Reviews make me want to work faster.

**Shout Out's:**

**mOOnmaiden: **This chapter will tell you what house she was placed into. I'll touch up more on why her family was killed later

Chapter 2 

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked entering Elizabeth's room.

"All set." Elizabeth replied as she closed the lid on her school trunk.

"Let's get going." Draco said as a couple of house elves showed up to take the trunk to the station.

"Okay." Elizabeth said as they headed towards the library.

When they entered the library Lucius pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Pulling away from her he asked: "You know how to use floo powder right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth relied as she took some powder from the bowl on the mantle.

"Good." Lucius said as he stepped away and she entered the fireplace. "You go ahead. You're going to platform nine and three quarters."

"Okay see you in a bit." Elizabeth said as she stepped into the fireplace and said: "Platform nine and three quarters."

Elizabeth pulled her elbows in tight as she saw fireplace after fireplace go by. She stepped out as gracefully as she could when she came to a stop and brushed off the soot on her robes. She smiled when she looked around and saw the chaos. Parents were giving their children hugs and kisses. Younger children were yelling trying to get the attention of their older brothers and sisters before they left for the year.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around when she heard her name and smiled at Pansy. "Let's go get a compartment before the good ones are taken."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as they boarded the train and walked down the hallway.

"In here." Pansy said as she opened a door to a compartment and found it empty.

"These are pretty good sized compartments." Elizabeth said as she sat down on one of the seats.

"Yea, it's going to probably just be you, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and I who are in here." Pansy said as she looked out the window and waved. Turning to Elizabeth she said: "The boys are coming."

"Hey Draco, Crabbe, Goyle." Elizabeth and Pansy said as the boys entered the compartment.

"Elizabeth, mom and dad want to say good-bye." Draco said putting his hand out to escort Elizabeth to his parents.

"We'll see you for the holidays." Lucius said as he gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Have a good year." Narcissa said.

"I'll see you in December." Elizabeth said.

"Take care of your sister Draco." Lucius said.

"I will." Draco said dropping his arm on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Have a good year." Lucius said as the two boarded the train.

"We will." Elizabeth said as the train began to move.

"Draco," Pansy said once they had entered the compartment. "we have a prefect's meeting to get to."

"All right." Draco replied as he looked around the compartment. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Looking for the witch with the trolley cart." Pansy said shrugging. "They couldn't wait."

"Will you be okay alone for awhile?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth answered as she took a seat.

Elizabeth waited until she was certain that they were gone, then she got up and began walking to the back of the train checking compartments as she went along.

"Hi Elizabeth." Elizabeth closed the door to the compartment she had been checking and looked at the person who had said hi.

"Hi Ginny." Elizabeth said. "I was looking for you."

"Well, walk down with us. We're on our way to a prefect's meeting." Ginny said as she pointed to the two people behind her. "This is my brother Ron and his friend Hermione."

"Hi." Elizabeth said

"Hello." Hermione and Ron said.

"Did your brothers send my things?" Elizabeth asked as they came to a stop outside a door.

"Yes." Ginny answered. "I'll let you have them when we get to school."

"Great." Elizabeth replied. "See you later."

When she got back to her compartment she wasn't surprised to find Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle turned to her as she sat down and asked: "Where were you?"

"Trying to find the bathroom." Elizabeth answered. "There was someone in it though."

"Come on." Goyle said leading her out of the compartment. "I'll go with you."

When they got back, Draco and Pansy had returned.

"Where were you?" Draco asked looking suspiciously at Goyle.

"Restroom." Elizabeth answered. "He didn't want me going by myself."

"All right." Draco said calming down a bit. Draco motioned for Elizabeth to sit between him and the window.

During the entire ride Elizabeth watched the scenery go buy while everyone else talked about a weasel and potty.

"_I don't see the connection between a weasel and a toilet." _Elizabeth thought as the train slowed down and came to a stop.

"Impressive." Elizabeth said under her breath when she and the rest of the first years arrived after the boat ride.

As they entered the main hall Elizabeth held her head up and tried to ignore the first years that were pointing at her and whispering. When they reached double doors a stern looking teacher was waiting for them and everyone got real quiet.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress, the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house." Professor McGonagall said. "When you go through these doors you will be separated into you houses. While you are here your houses will be like you family…"

Elizabeth listened as Professor McGonagall went over the house rules and the point system.

"We have a student transferring to us from Beaubaxtons." Professor McGonagall said as everyone turned to Elizabeth. "She needs to be sorted also. Due to her age difference she will be sorted after the rest of you. Follow me."

Professor McGonagall turned and led everyone into the Great Hall. Elizabeth was the last to enter and she held her head up high as she walked to the front of the hall. Elizabeth stood off to the right as she listened to the sorting hat's song. She waited patiently as first year after first year were made Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"As you all can se we have one more student." Professor McGonagall said as she motioned for Elizabeth to come forward. "She's transferring to us from Beaubaxtons and she also needs to be sorted so without further ado Malfoy, Elizabeth."

As Elizabeth took her seat on the stool she was surprised to see a look of horror on Ginny's face. Ron and Hermione were staring open mouthed from Ginny to Elizabeth.

_"Hmmm" _Elizabeth jumped when she heard the voice in her head.

_"Who are you?" _Elizabeth asked.

_"I'm the sorting hat" _Came the reply. _"I will sort you into your new house."_

_"Okay."_ Elizabeth replied somewhat confused. After all it's not everyday that a piece of clothing decides your future.

_"Well now this is interesting."_

_"What is?" _Elizabeth asked.

_"You are difficult to place."_

_"Is that good or bad?"_

_"Please call the headmaster. I would like to speak with him."_

"The hat would like to talk to the headmaster." Elizabeth said to Professor McGonagall.

Elizabeth watched as the hat was placed on the headmaster's head. Turning to Draco she shrugged her shoulders at the confused look he gave her. When Professor McGonagall replaced the hat on Elizabeth's head, she was worried.

_"Well that's settled" _The hat told Elizabeth_ "Your house is…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When Elizabeth turned to look at Draco she noticed that every other person in the Great Hall was doing the same thing. Draco's eyes widened for a second before he regained his calm composure. He watched Elizabeth as she got off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table where everyone had turned their attention to her. As she neared Ginny and her friends Elizabeth heard the whispering start.

"Has there ever been a Malfoy in Gryffindor?" A fourth year Gryffindor asked her friend.

"Never mind that." Her friend said. "Has there ever been a Malfoy who wasn't a Slytherin?"

Elizabeth continued took a seat next to Ginny and her friends and tried to ignore the whispering going on around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Malfoy?" Ginny asked after they had been eating for a while.

"Why does it matter?" Elizabeth asked as she looked from one person to the next.

"Draco is your brother right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she looked across the hall and made eye contact with Draco.

"Draco doesn't exactly like us." Hermione said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked guardedly. Draco had to have a good reason to not like these people.

"I'm muggle born." Hermione said simply.

"Since our family doesn't feel the need to only associate with purebloods, we're considered to be blood traitors by the Malfoy family." Ginny said motioning to her brother and herself.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said simply.

"Come on." Elizabeth said brushing those reason aside. "There has to be a better reason than that."

"No," Hermione answered, "there isn't."

"If you want to turn my sister against me Granger, why not tell her the truth?" Draco asked as he came up behind her with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked as he turned in his seat to scowl at Draco.

"I'm talking about the fact that you four are responsible for sending my father to Azkaban last year." Draco said as he glared at Harry and his friends.

Elizabeth looked from Draco to Harry in surprise. "_How can these four teenagers be responsible for sending my father to prison?"_

"Your father is a Death Eater Draco." Harry said through gritted teeth as people all over the hall began to look at what was happening at the Gryffindor table. "He was somewhere he shouldn't have been and he got caught."

"Ginny can you show me to our common room." Elizabeth asked as she got up, she had the feeling that she would have to choose sides if she didn't get out of there soon.

"Sure," Ginny said standing up and motioning for the other first years to follow her. "I have to show the other first years the way anyway."

Two days later Elizabeth was not surprised when she received a letter from Lucius at breakfast. He told her that he was certain Dumbledore had something to do with it. Elizabeth didn't let Lucius and Draco's outrage bother her. Elizabeth began hanging out with Ron, Harry and Hermione during classes. Whenever they had classes with Slytherin, Elizabeth would try and avoid the fight that had been going on since the first time these people had met.

"That will be twenty points each from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Elizabeth looked up from the potion that she and Ron had been working on and saw Harry and Hermione's potion that was supposed to be light blue and simmering was a dark orange and boiling over. When she looked over their shoulder she saw Crabbe and Draco snickering as Draco stuffed something inside his robe.

"I wonder they did?" Ron said venomously when he saw what had caught Elizabeth's attention.

"I think it's time I paid my brother back." Elizabeth said her annoyance clearly written on her face.

"Pay him back for what? What are you planning and can I help?" Ron asked as he watched Harry and Hermione clean up their workspace.

"The first time I met my brother he annoyed me." Elizabeth said as she turned towards their potion. "I can't tell you what I'm planning, but it will be good. I'm getting help from your brothers who own the joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"Fred and George." Ron said incredulously. "Malfoy won't know what hit him. This will be good."

For the next few weeks Ron tried to imagine what Elizabeth could be planning. Elizabeth for her part was not acting like she was planning anything. By the fourth week, Ron had forgotten what Elizabeth had said, so he was surprised when Neville shook him awake on a Saturday morning.

"Ron wake up." Neville said as he shook Ron roughly. Turning to face everyone in the room he said: "Wake up everybody."

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked as the boys woke up and pushed themselves up on their elbows.

"You have to come and see what's outside our common room." Neville said excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked as he lay back down and rolled onto his side.

"There's a lot of water." Neville said shaking Ron again.

"So someone spilt water." Dean said as he also lay back down. "It was probably Peeves."

"Not spilt water." Neville said sounding exasperated. "It looks like an ocean."

"A what!" The four sleepy boys exclaimed as they jumped out of bed and ran out the door and to the common room. When they reached the common room, they found everyone gathered around the entrance.

"What's going on?" Dean asked when they arrived.

"Someone put a beach outside our entrance." Lavender said.

"A beach!" Harry exclaimed as they pushed their way to the front.

When they reached the entrance they were surprised to see a little island of sand that extended fifteen feet around the entrance. The rest of the hall was an ocean.

"What on earth!"

The Gryffindors on the island and in the entrance looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing at the end of the hall looking furious.

About forty-five minutes later all the students and teachers were gathered in the Great Hall. Beaches had appeared outside every common room, but nobody had any idea why.

"I want to know who did it," Professor McGonagall said the anger in her voice clear. "and I want to know now."

Everyone sat quietly and looked around to see who would confess. After about ten minutes Professor Snape stepped forward and said: "This does resemble the trick the Weasley twins pulled last year."

"Severus, are you suggesting Fred and George did this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Of course not." Snape said looking at Ron and Ginny. "But perhaps their younger siblings may know something about it."

Ron and Ginny looked from each other to Snape and glared at their least favorite teacher.

"It appears as if no one wants to confess." Dumbledore said as he scanned the room. Elizabeth could have sworn that his gaze lasted a moment longer on her. As food appeared Dumbledore said: "Enjoy you meal."

Through out the entire day all anyone could talk about was how a beach could appear outside of all the common rooms. Later in the day Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione cornered Elizabeth in the common room.

"Did you do it?" Ginny asked. "I know you told my brothers that you wanted to start the year off with a bang."

"The first problem with that is how would I know where all the common room are?" Elizabeth asked looking from one face to another.

"You could have found out." Ron said sitting on the couch.

"From who?" Elizabeth asked. As she eyed everyone she asked: "Who else knows where the common rooms are besides the Professors?"

"The prefects!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you suggesting that a prefect did this?"

"I'm not suggesting anything." Elizabeth said reassuringly. "I'm just saying why not start by looking at the obvious people first?"

Ginny eyed her skeptically and asked: "Elizabeth did you do it?"

Elizabeth scanned the room and saw that no one was close enough to get her into trouble. With a large smile Elizabeth gave a slight nod.

"Do you think the twins will count that as getting us?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They promised her a fifty percent discount if she got us." Ginny explained to Ron.

"They might." Ron said. Turning to Elizabeth he asked her: "Was this your plan to get your brother back?"

"Nope," Elizabeth said as she looked at the disappointment on Ron's face. "I didn't think that I could get my brother, you and Ginny together. I decided to do it separately."

"My brothers said you had to get the three of us together." Ginny said.

"Yes, and the beaches were aimed at the three of you." Elizabeth replied. "I want to get my brother again with something better."

"All right." The four friends said.

Later that evening everyone had stopped talking about the beaches and had gathered at the Great Hall for dinner. They had all been eating for about ten minutes when out of nowhere Hermione, Harry, Elizabeth, Ginny and Ron all turned into different colored canaries. Everyone in the hall looked from the five friends to Draco who cast one look at Elizabeth and started laughing hysterically. Soon the entire hall was laughing causing Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron to fly out of the room.

Elizabeth stayed where she was and when the charm had worn off she glared at Draco. "Did you think that was funny Draco?" She screamed.

"You have to admit it was funny." Draco said smiling at her.

"No it wasn't." Elizabeth said as she headed towards the door. Turning to face back to face him before she walked out of the hall she said: "I can't believe you would do that to me."

"I don't know what she's talking about." Draco said as he went back to eating. "I had nothing to do with it."

Draco and his friends passed McGonagall as they were leaving the Great Hall thirty minutes later. Just as the walked by her a small jar fell out of Draco's pocket. McGonagall picked it up, read the label and said: "Thirty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy as well as a week of detention with me."

"What!" Draco exclaimed.

"Next time you claim that you didn't pull a stunt make sure you don't have the evidence in you pockets." Professor McGonagall said handing him the jar.

"It's not my jar." Draco said as she walked away and he read the jar. He stared at the jar then threw it away in the trash. The label said Canary Crème Cream. Draco knew it was Weasley product but he had no clue as to how it had ended up in his pocket.

Once they had all left and there was no one in sight a small giggle was heard then Elizabeth and Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Thanks for the help Ron." Elizabeth said smiling as they headed back towards Gryffindor common room.

"No problem." Ron answered smiling. "I wish you would have told me."

"Sorry." Elizabeth answered shrugging. "I had to catch you and Ginny off guard in order for your brothers to give me the fifty percent discount. Hopefully everyone will forgive me."

"I'm sure they will." Ron said. "I thought that the beaches were the prank."

"Nah, I wanted to start the year off with a bang. That was the beach prank, I figured if I pranked you and Ginny while getting my brother a detention would be more fun."

"Good one." Ron said.

"Do you think your brothers will still give me the discount?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure they will." Ron answered. "I want to hear all about how you planned this one."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as they put their arms around each other and continued on to their common room with Elizabeth explaining how she had got Dobby to place the cream in the bowl of mashed potatoes at their normal section of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not in anyway shape or form own anything you recognize.

**Shout Outs: **

**m00nmaiden and Glaze: **Elizabeth knows that there are people that the Malfoy's don't want her talking to, so rather than take the chance, Elizabeth figured it was easier to just lie.

**Almadynis:** I'm glad you like it and hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**ttMai: **Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

**Damion B: **Curse Jessica and I'll never update again.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately, and this chapter was fighting me tooth and nail. It did not want to get written. Hopefully it doesn't take me as long to update the next chapter, but I've been on a role on one of my other stories and so I'm having trouble writing this story.

For weeks after the episode in the Great Hall, all any of the students could talk about was what had happened to the five Gryffindors. Nobody could believe that Draco would be so mean to his own sister, but because if it students from the other houses were being nicer to her.

"You know it wasn't me." Draco said during potions two weeks before people left for the holidays. Elizabeth had refused to talk to him since what had happened.

"That's not what I heard." Elizabeth said from her seat next to him. Snape had assigned partners for this assignment so Draco could try and sort things out with Elizabeth.

"It wasn't me." Draco said as they began to prepare the ingredients. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Then why was that bottle of Canary Crème Cream found in your pocket?" Elizabeth asked smirking inwardly at the pleading sound in Draco's voice.

"I don't know." Draco said. "Somebody must have put it there."

"Sure Draco." Elizabeth said concentrating on cutting her ingredients perfectly.

"It wasn't me." Draco said. "Why would I do something like that to you?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered. "You tell me."

"Elizabeth." Draco pleaded.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of Draco's voice and when she saw the look on his face she decided that she should let him off the hook. "Fine Draco. I believe you."

"You do." Draco said incredulously.

"Yes." Elizabeth said smiling. "Now can we just get back to our potion?"

"So you're going to start talking to me?" Draco asked.

"I have to." Elizabeth answered. "Winter break will be boring if I'm not talking to you."

"True." Draco said settling back in his seat.

"I have a question." Elizabeth said after she had begun to boil the ingredients.

"Go ahead." Draco said, as he made sure the flames were at the right heat.

"Do you think dad will let me invite a friend over for the holidays?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who?" Draco asked although he knew it could be one of a few people he completely disliked.

"Harry." Elizabeth answered simply. She knew that Draco disliked Harry and she knew Harry had sent Lucius to Azkaban, but she thought she would give it a shot.

"NO WAY!" Draco shouted causing the entire class to turn and look at them. "Harry Potter will never set foot in Malfoy Manor."

Everybody then turned to Harry who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny are going home for the holidays and I don't want to leave Harry behind by himself." Elizabeth explained.

"I don't care." Draco said. "He's not coming home with us."

"Liz, don't worry about it." Harry said coming up to the two. "I'm going to the Weasley's for the holidays."

"Mr. Potter, I do not believe they were talking to you." Professor Snape said coming up behind them. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"But…" Elizabeth began.

"No but's Miss Malfoy." Snape said. "And another twenty points will be taken away for disrupting my class."

"Draco's the one that shouted!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"He would not have shouted if you had not asked him such a foolish question." Snape replied looking down at the girl darkly.

"Oh bloody hell." Elizabeth exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. She then pushed her seat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miss Malfoy, get back to work." Snape said glaring at the young woman.

"Fine." Elizabeth said getting back to work. When she saw Draco smirk, she got even madder. As professor Snape began walking away she said: "Professor."

"What!" Professor Snape snapped turning around.

"Stop calling me Miss Malfoy." Elizabeth said as everybody's faces took on a confused look.

"Well then what shall I call you?" Snape asked.

"I want to go my mom's last name. Rey." Elizabeth answered simply.

"Well Miss Malfoy." Snape said sneeringly. "You are registered under the name Malfoy, so you will go by Malfoy."

"Actually I'm registered under Elizabeth Rey. My father had it changed on the roster so I could go by Malfoy." Elizabeth said looking at Draco. "If you check the registry you'll see my name is Elizabeth Rey, with Rey crossed out and Malfoy written above it. I didn't mind it before, but if being a Malfoy means I have to become a slimy git, then I don't want to be one."

"That will be…" Snape didn't finish because he was cut off.

"I know, I know. That will be an unreasonably large amount of points from Gryffindor." Elizabeth said in an impersonation of Snape. Collecting her things and putting them into her bag, Elizabeth stood up. "I'll see you next class professor. If I stay I may do something I'll regret."

The entire class stared open mouthed at Elizabeth as she left the potions class.

"Potter!" Harry turned to look at Snape. "Let your housemate know she has lost Gryffindor one hundred points for disrespecting a teacher."

That night at dinner Elizabeth entered the Great Hall and was greeted by glares from her own housemates, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all looked at her with sympathetic expressions and the entire Slytherin table was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth shouted to the Gryffindor table. "I don't know why you're all glaring at me. Sure we lost one hundred and forty points today because of me, but I made one hundred and fifty five points alone for us today. I make more points than I lose so stop glaring at me."

"Miss Malfoy, please sit down." Professor McGonigall said coming up behind her.

Looking at Snape Elizabeth shouted: "You didn't tell them did you?"

"Tell us what Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonigall asked.

"I want to go by my mothers name. The name that was on the register before my father had it changed. I want to go by Rey, not Malfoy." Elizabeth said.

Professor McGonigall looked from Elizabeth to Professor Dumbledore who had joined them and said: "I had assumed you wanted your name to be Malfoy."

"I didn't know about the change until right before I started here." Elizabeth answered as she looked across the Great Hall at Draco.

"Very well." Dumbledore replied seeing the look that Elizabeth was giving Draco. "From now on you shall go by your birth name Elizabeth Rey."

"Thank you headmaster." Elizabeth said bowing her head slightly. " I really appreciate it."

"Now please sit and enjoy your dinner." Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her to her seat.

With a large smile Elizabeth took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and began to serve herself. "Thanks again headmaster."

Later that night, Elizabeth sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny around the fireplace.

"So you're going to go by Elizabeth Rey now?" Harry asked from his seat next to her.

"Yea." Elizabeth answered watching the flames flickering in the fireplace. "That's what I had originally wanted to go by, but they wanted me to go by Malfoy."

"You didn't argue it?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Too late for that now." Harry said with a smile.

"Yea." Elizabeth answered with a laugh. "I guess it is."

The five friends stayed in the common room talking late into the night about anything that came mind. Before they knew it, they had all fallen asleep.

The room was completely empty except for one single high backed chair that was in the center of a large circle of black robed figures. The only light was what came through the windows and the little bit of light the fire in the fireplace offered.

"What happened Lucius?"

"I'm not sure my lord." One of the black robed figures answered the person sitting in the chair. "Draco wasn't very clear in his letter. All he said was that Elizabeth wanted to go by Rey instead of Malfoy and that the fool Dumbledore allowed it."

"He did not give you a reason why?" The figure asked from his seat.

"No my lord!"

"Find out why Luc…." The figure in the shadows stopped speaking and after a moments pause he whispered: "Potter…and someone else."

"My lord?" Lucius asked

"Potter!" The figure sneered. "He's here with someone else."

"My lord?"

"Elizabeth!" The figure said after a moment's hesitation. "It's Elizabeth."

"What!" Elizabeth eyes sprang open and she jumped up out of her seat.

"No!" Harry jumped up beside Elizabeth and after a few seconds he looked at Elizabeth with confusion in his eyes. "What's going on?"


End file.
